Question: $ \dfrac{34}{20} + 120\% + 12.5\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{34}{20} = 1.7$ $ 120\% = \dfrac{120}{100} = 1.2 $ $ 12.5\% = \dfrac{12.5}{100} = 0.125 $ Now we have: $ 1.7 + 1.2 + 0.125 = {?} $ $ 1.7 + 1.2 + 0.125 = 3.025 $